1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle system, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control system, and particularly to an in-vehicle system, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control system that enable an operation such as starting of a vehicle or locking/unlocking of a door of the vehicle to be performed using a general-purpose portable terminal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a plurality of users use one vehicle, for example, a plurality of keys of the vehicle or a plurality of dedicated portable devices (for example, key fobs and the like) for the vehicle are prepared so that the keys and the dedicated portable devices are configured to be carried by the users.
In addition, conventionally, it has been proposed that a vehicle is accessible with an electronic key of another person by forwarding key information via a predetermined server (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-41709). Specifically, for example, after key information of an electronic key for the vehicle of a certain user A has been transmitted to a portable terminal of the user A through near-field wireless communication, the key information is transmitted from the portable terminal of the user A to the server. Further, after the key information has been transmitted from the server to the portable terminal of a user B, the key information is transmitted from the portable terminal of the user B to an electronic key of the user B through near-field wireless communication. Thereby, it is possible to use the vehicle of the user A using the electronic key of the user B.
Further, conventionally, a remote immobilizer system which releases a starting-inhibited state of a vehicle through wireless communication with a communication center has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-30613). In this system, a countermeasure when wireless communication between the communication center and the vehicle is disabled has been proposed. Specifically, when the wireless communication between the communication center and the vehicle is disabled, a predetermined release code is transmitted from the communication center to a portable telephone, and transmitted from the portable telephone to an immobilizer unit of the vehicle through wired or wireless communication. Thereby, even when the wireless communication between the communication center and the vehicle is disabled, the user can release the starting-inhibited state using the user's own portable telephone.
In addition, conventionally, identifier (ID) information is transmitted from the portable terminal such as the portable telephone to the vehicle through near-field wireless communication. When the acquired ID information is not consistent with ID information registered in the vehicle, a process of stopping supply of an engine starting permission signal to an engine control part has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-178666).
Further, conventionally, the installation of a non-contact charger for a portable telephone within a vehicle has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104868).
In addition, conventionally, technology for charging a remote device via a holder or enabling communication between the remote device and the vehicle to be performed when a remote device such as a portable telephone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) has been disposed in the holder provided within the vehicle interior has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-503196.